


Afterlife

by backtoblack101



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mostly about Root with some brief Shoot mentions, death talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roots final moments and what she thought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

Everything's so quiet in her head even though she knows around her people are shouting, people are frantic. She knows there should be noise ringing in her good ear but there's not.

It doesn't bother her.

She's dying, she knows that, and she thinks she doesn't mind dying in silence.

She wonders briefly if she'll see a bright light but she pushes the thought aside as ridiculous. There is no bright light to walk towards because her God doesn't live in the sky. Her God lives in the wires around her, in the wires inside her head.

Right now her God is silent but she knows She's there.

She thinks briefly of Sameen, of the war. She wonders if they'll win. She wonders if Sameen will survive - if survival's what's best for any of them after everything that's happened, everything that's going to happen.

She thinks one way or another their fates have all already been sealed. One way or another it doesn't really matter anymore.

She once said a good death would be a privilege and she stands by that. Even now as her body goes numb she stands by that. Stands by the choices that brought her here, right up to the swerve of the car that put a bullet in her gut. She'd do it all a million times over if it meant saving The Machine, if it meant saving her friends.

Everything's going fuzzy now and there's a faint crackle in her ear. It startles her - everything else is so silent.

"Can you hear me?"

It takes her a second to register the voice as her own. Initially she thinks that dying is making her delirious. Then she realizes. Realizes that God has chosen her voice to speak to the world.

Root says her final word then without a trace of pain, without a morsel of regret. She says it with a smile.

"Absolutely."

She closes her eyes. There's no light. Just the hum of her implant and a feeling of weightlessness.


End file.
